


Coping

by panda_desu



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, thank you. That's more than enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWind/gifts).



" _Tadaima_ ," Takuma says in to the empty _genkan_ as he takes off his overcoat and hat. He can hear footsteps and Daiki appears in front of him.

 

" _Okaerinasai_ , Takuma-san," the boy greets cheerily. He takes out a pair of slippers for Takuma to changed his shoes with.

 

"Is Takuya home yet?" Takuma asks. He shakes his head when Daiki offers to take his briefcase. 

 

"Yes. He was home early," Daiki answers and Takuma has to turn because of the tone Daiki's using.

 

"Something happened?"

 

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know," Daiki sighs, "You know how he is. He won't say anything to me. He came home before ten and stays in his room since." Daiki sighs again. "Should I try knocking again? What do you think, Takuma-san?"

 

Takuma smiles a little and pats Daiki on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll check on him. Where's Yuuki?"

 

"He's still asleep." Daiki informs and with a wave of Takuma's hand, he disappears.

 

Takuma stares at the door at the end of that aisle. Nothing particularly weird is radiating from that direction so he concludes Takuya's not in any grave danger or anything. He slides the door to his own room to get changed. A piece of black yukata with splashes of white chrysanthemum flowers pattern is hung on one side of the room. Takuma takes it down and wears it. The fabric feels soft and a bit warm on his cold skin. The color makes his pale white skin somewhat glows. He ties the obi properly, adjusting the hem line a couple of times, before heading out again.

 

He knocks on the wood of Takuya's door. "Takuya, I'm coming in." He slides the door open. The room is dark but something glows in the dark. Takuma finds the glow is coming from the pair of eyes of Takuya sitting across the room, reading a book. His off-white yukata rustles slightly when he shifts. Takuma laughs as he slides the door closed behind him.

 

"What's so funny?" Takuya raises his head from his book, looking curiously at Takuma.

 

Takuma sits himself in front of his friend. "What's the point in wearing glasses if you're still reading in the dark?"

 

Takuya shrugs, "I like the glasses and it's not like I'll damage my sight. You wear glasses, too."

 

Takuma shrugs, too but more in mocking and Takuya smirks. "Daiki's worried," Takuma says then before they fall in to silence.

 

Takuya only snorts, "I don't feel like humoring him today so I keep in my room."

 

"He likes you very much, doesn't he?" Takuma smiles. "Have you eaten?" He asks, reaching out his hand to touch Takuya's cheek. "You look so pale."

 

Takuya puts down his book, "I don't feel like it."

 

"Can you managed? At least take a little." 

 

Takuya closes his fingers around Takuma's wrist. "It's getting harder, Takkun." He whispers, voice trembling as he leans his forehead against Takuma's shoulder.

 

Takuma places his other hand on Takuya's head and caresses gently. "It won't be long now. It's only two days before full moon." He whispers assuringly. "Until then, I don't mind sharing Yuuki with you."

 

Takuya cringes, "It doesn't feel right."

 

Takuma cups Takuya's face with both of his hands and smiles down at him. "We only have each other in this world, Takuya. Yuuki already gave his consent so don't worry about it."

 

Takuya sighs and moves again, shrugging his face against Takuma's neck. "It still doesn't feel right."

 

Takuma sighs and shakes his head. "Will I do, then?"

 

"I prefer it," Takuya admits, his nose already intrigued by the sweet smell emanating from Takuma's skin. They don't have pulse but they can sense where the blood runs through. Takuya runs his tongue across his fang, opening his mouth just slightly over Takuma's neck. He kisses the cold skin as Takuma tilts his head slightly to the side, granting him permission. The blood tastes different and not hot but Takuya really prefers it now than human blood. It's more powerful and he doesn't have to take much. It will definitely do until Daiki is ready for him. 

 

"Was that enough? You can take more if you want. I'm about to feed, anyway." Takuma asks when Takuya withdraws from him.

 

Takuya nods his head. "No, thank you. That's more than enough." He watches as Takuma places a piece of white cloth over the wound, gently pressing it down against his skin. When he takes the cloth away, the wound has already gone. Takuya welcomes him when Takuma lies down and rests his head on Takuya's thigh. His black hair contrasts with the color of Takuya's yukata. "Should I call for Yuuki now?" he asks but Takuma shakes his head. "Later," he whispers. Takuya places his hand on that hair and plays with the tresses. He looks up to the sky when Takuma closes his eyes. 

 

The moon is almost at its peak.


End file.
